Irresistible
by alzgalzz
Summary: Ste needs something new to happen in his life, but there's someone in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Ste was lonely. He had no one to love, to lie in bed with at night, to kiss till his heart's content. There was no one decent in this village. The only reason he stayed here was because of his children and Amy. Amy and Doug were his only friends really. Doug had experienced a bit of torture from Ste's ex lover, which helped Ste accept him more in a way.

Ste enjoyed his new job. He liked Doug's company and when Riley helped out he loved dwelling over his muscular body. However there was one small negative. Brendan. He was Ste's old boyfriend who also happened to be the person who abused him. Brendan always seemed to be lurking around the place. He was a strange creature. Never want to let you know too much. But deep down in Ste's heart, he was there. Ste thought about him in his sleep, used to imagine what it would be like if Brendan hadn't beaten him up in the first place. Although even if Brendan never hit Ste, he wouldn't have been able to love Ste, he didn't understand what it meant to love someone. Ste found that out when Brendan told him.

"_I love ye Stephen, that's what I didn't tell ye, I love ye!" Brendan said turning to Ste._

"_Well it's too late!" Ste said stubbornly._

Ste was right. It had taken too long for Brendan to say that, and even then it was only to have Ste sleep with him again.

Ste didn't want Brendan. Well at least he told people he didn't. Really he wanted to be with him every day, hold his hand, sleep with him in his bed, but it wasn't ever going to happen. Brendan needed to change.

Ste was in the bathroom combing his hair and styling it, trying to make himself look fresh.

"Ste," Shouted Amy from in the hallway "are you ready yet?"

Ste sighed, he just wanted to hide, wish everyone would go away. Then he realised, if he didn't get a move on in he'd never find anyone. So he exited the bathroom. The inhaled the air trying to make it look as if it was fresh, which it clearly wasn't.

"You OK Ste?" Amy said cracking an unsure smile.

"Yes, ready for the new day" Ste didn't mean it; he didn't want to worry Amy though.

"Are you going to the Deli today?" Amy asked now more relaxed.

"Yes, I'm going to go get Doug now" Ste needed a bit of boy company, someone for a bit of a laugh. Ste edged slowly toward the door.

Amy nodded in approval as Ste left. This time the air was clear, almost too clear. Ste jogged to Doug's, Pacing up the steps and trying extremely hard to ignore the door of the Brady household. Just as Ste raised his fist to knock on the door it opened. Texas Longford answered.

"Oh, Hi Ste" Texas said with a big cheerful smile spread across her face.

"Err, Hi. Is Doug here?" Ste asked looking past Texas into their stylish living area.

"He's just in the shower, he won't be long. Come in and make yourself a t home." Texas gestured inside, "Bye". Texas flew past Ste swiftly and Ste watched her descend down the stair then entered the room.

His eyes wondered around the room and then he was startled when his saw someone stood in the kitchen. The person laughed low in his throat. Yes it was a man. A very masculine man, built well.

"Ahh, Stephen?" He said.

"Brendan!" Ste said angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you here?" Ste said looking uncomfortably at the floor.

"I'm waiting for Leanne; she owes my money for smashing dozens of bottles in ChezChez!" Brendan exaggerated.

"Why was she in ChezChez?" Ste winced; he didn't want to make conversation with Brendan.

"She asked for a job, and then when she did start working she smashed about three bottles." Brendan said happily, enjoying the way Ste carried on the conversation.

Ste nodded awkwardly thankfully being interrupted by Leanne pondering down the stairs. Brendan straightened up, preferring Ste's company better.

"Brendan, who are you here to see?" Leanne said half expecting Brendan.

"You", Brendan said abruptly.

Leanne shuffled nervously and swallowed. Ste watched interested loving seeing Leanne try t face Brendan.

"Is it the money for the bottles you need?" she said her jaw moving as she grinded her teeth.

"It is indeed!" Brendan said, smiling sarcastically.

Leanne sprinted up the stairs in hope to find the right amount of money.

"So where were we?" Brendan said seductively leaned on the counter towards Ste.

"What?" Ste's voice started to get louder, "we weren't anywhere!"

"Stephen, I don't think you understand what I meant".

"I think I did Brendan, just stay away from me Brendan!" Ste was starting to shake. He was getting vulnerable, Brendan made him vulnerable.

Doug came down the stairs and Ste turned around to see Doug. All he was wearing was a light blue towel which hung around his waist. Ste was strangely turned on, and worst of all, so was Brendan. Doug looked at both of them trying to humour the situation.

"Well you can tell you're both gay!" Doug laughed at his own joke, unsure. Both men did appreciate the statement. Ste stepped forward towards Doug so tempted to run his hands down his naked chest.

"Let's go to the Deli, ye?" Ste smiled, properly this time.

"Yes, I'll just go put some clothes on." Doug nodded politely.

Ste watched Doug jump up the stairs. Ste suddenly felt an arm on the back of his upper arm.

"Stephen." Brendan whispered.

Ste was starting to get really annoyed. He didn't want Brendan to believe that it was that easy to win Ste back. Ste secretly knew he could. Every time he saw that dark moustache he just wanted to rip Brendan's shirt off and kiss him all over. But Ste would never admit to it, never.

Ste threw Brendan's arm away from him a frown deeply at Brendan shaking his head vigorously.

"I said stay away from me." Ste had tears in his eyes and was furious.

He marched over to the wooden door and opened it feeling the vacuum hit him harshly. He looked back at Brendan. Ste noticed that Brendan looked almost apologetic. Almost. Ste was disgusted, how could Brendan be so spiteful, it was as if he was trying to knot Ste's brain, to confuse his feelings to make it sound like Ste wanted to be involved in someone who beat him up.

Ste slammed the door and he was gone.

"Ste, Ste?" Doug shouted "What's going on?" Doug looked at Brendan his eyebrows low.

"He's gone, to the Deli, I think." Brendan's Irish accent lingered in the room.

"What's wrong with him? Why did I hear a door slam? Is he OK?" Doug's eyes were darting around the room.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" Brendan said knowing it was his all fault.

"Brendan!" Doug didn't understand what had he missed?

"Just go after him, I'm sure he'll tell you what's happened." Brendan looked at the floor beneath him.

"Have you said something to him?" Doug tried to see Brendan's face, "Is this your fault?"

Brendan didn't answer. He looked up at Doug briefly then walked away in strides and left. Doug could sense tension every time Ste and Brendan were in the same room as each other and the tension had recently been high. Ste had told Doug about his and Brendan's love/hate relationship, they way one minute Brendan wanted Ste the next Brendan would thump him. Doug found it oddly interesting. Their story was like something from a novel; it was deep and intense, quite a turn on. Brendan seemed like a passionate lover, sometimes. The way Ste described it Brendan would do anything for the people he cared about. Then Doug understood when he was told about the abusive side of their relationship. He wasn't surprised. Brendan was seen by everyone as a strong man, almost invincible. Ste liked that about him, until he was faced with the real consequences. Doug honestly felt sorry for Ste. Ste wasn't invincible and he had been through so much. Doug thought it was time he'd help Ste out a little.

Doug ran after Ste, heading towards the direction of the Deli. When he arrived he saw Ste there. Whistling. Painting the walls.

"Are you OK Ste?" Doug asked, Ste was acting as if nothing had happened.

"Yep!" Ste said focusing on his painting.

Doug cocked his head to the side. What? He expected to have to come and comfort a crying Ste. Doug was confused.


	3. Chapter 3

It would have been silent if it wasn't for the radio screaming out songs. Ste and Doug were busy in the Deli and nothing had been said, yet. Doug looked at Ste noticing he was nearly finished painting one of the skirting boards, Doug reached over to the radio and turned down the volume. He turned to Ste again.

"Ste," said Doug puzzled, "are you OK?" Ste turned around to Doug and put his head in his hands slowly rubbing his eyes.

"Ye." Ste said under his breath.

"It's just Brendan said…" Doug started.

"Can we not?" Ste said trying to not sound grumpy. Doug nodded in response. Then a joyful Amy appeared at the door.

"Hey boys!" she said gently.

"Alright, we seem to be getting somewhere today." Ste said with a small laugh.

"Very good, listen Ste I'm going away for the weekend with Ally!" Amy said.

"What about the kids?" Ste ask, he loved his kids but honestly he needed to have a little time to himself.

"They're coming too. Ally loves the kids" Amy smiled.

"Seriously?" Ste looked puzzled, "don't you want a bit of time to yourselves?"

"No, we'll be fine" answered Amy tossing the keys at Ste. Ste smirked proudly at the way he caught the keys.

"Thanks Ames, have a lovely time" Ste said.

Amy left and Doug walked slowly over to Ste. He grabbed a chair and sat beside Ste. Ste was beautiful, well kept and sexy. Doug often said to himself if he was gay he'd be going after Ste. A few weeks ago Ste had hugged Doug in a way he had never been hugged before. Ste made him feel warm and safe. Doug placed his hand on Ste's arm squeezing gently. Ste watched him.

"What are you doing?" Ste said softly not wanting to scare Doug away.

"I… I don't know" Doug said, he really didn't know what he was doing. Ste was so inviting. Doug swallowed and Ste stared at him deeply his lips twitching. Doug found it quite funny and giggled. Although Ste didn't find it funny.

Both men knew where this was going, but Doug wasn't gay. At least that's what they thought. Doug squeezed Ste's arm again.

"What are we doing?" asked Ste, yes he want Doug to kiss him but it was so unexpected.

"We… we. I don't know Ste, what do you want to do?" Doug was shaking lightly.

"Kiss me?" Ste whispered suggestively.

And that was exactly what they did. Ste's hands on Doug's face and Doug's hands either side of Ste's neck. Ste knew this was nothing serious, it's was just the shock from Brendan. Or was it?

Doug was stunned. Ste was a good kisser. He wanted Ste, defiantly. Just as things were getting exciting there was a presence in the room.

"Wow didn't expect this." The person said. Ste and Doug pulled away from each other seeing Brendan I the door way.

"Well you did see it. OK?" Ste snapped at Brendan.

Brendan wasn't happy; he didn't show it he just walked over to them. Ste was shaking and he looked at the floor. What Ste had expected happened. The next thing he knew he was crippled, on the floor in pain. Doug kneeled down in extreme shock. He looked up at Brendan disgusted. Brendan kissed his fist and smirked.

"What did you do that for?" Doug asked Brendan, but the answer was obvious. Brendan placed his fingertips on Doug's chin then fiercely grabbed his chin. Doug squeezed his eyes shut. However nothing happened, Brendan just realised his head by throwing him against the wall. Doug opened his eyes and Brendan was gone.

"Ste, it's OK. I'll take you home." Doug wasn't hurt, plus Ste was clearly in agony. Ste nodded with tears falling from his jaw.

Doug helped Ste home trying hard not to hurt him. When they did get home Ste sat straight onto the sofa breathing quickly.

Doug made him a drink of water although Ste refused. He was weak.

"Doug," Ste whimpered, "Stay with me tonight, please" Doug looked uncomfortably around the room.

"ye, ye anything" said Doug, "I've got a blow up bed back at mine, I'll go fetch it ye?" Doug rose from his seat next to Ste on the sofa. Then before he moved one step Ste grabbed Doug's wrist.

"No, sleep with me" Ste said softly.

"What?" Doug had mixed emotions. Ste smirked which reassured Doug.

"OK" Doug winked at Ste cheekily, "What do you want to do tonight?"

Ste dragged Doug towards him and brought Doug's ear to his mouth.

"Something you've never done before!" said Ste finding it hard to be seductive because of the pain in his ribs.


End file.
